Spirit Guide
by Meraculas
Summary: Melinda Gordon has a mission. She has been given a task by the Powers that Be to help the Scooby Gang and Fang Gang members cope with the deaths of fallen comrades.
1. Your Mission Is

**A/N:** New story and it seems original. I have had this plan bouncing around my head for a long time. I hope you like it and please review.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but the plot for this story.

**Reader Help:** Hay, readers! The story as you will find out (reading this chapter and by the summery) is about Melinda Gordon from the show Ghost Whisperer help the dead from Buffy and Angel. I need help though. Who all do you want to see her help? In addition, when would you like to see her help them? Why should she help them? Who is grieving? Please let me know, I have some people (Darla, Tara, Cordy, Doyle, Kendra, Anya, Jenny, Wesley, Jonathon, Joyce, Lindsey, Lilah, Warren, and Dennis so far) let me know when you want to see her help them, and if there is anyone else.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1:**

Melinda Gordon lay in bed, her husband, Jim Clancy, lying beside her. She had a good day, having helped the ghost of a dead daughter make her mother realize it was not her fault. Jim was asleep, but Melinda found that she could not find it. She glanced over at her bedside clock and noticed that it was 12:05.

A slight crash came from the kitchen downstairs. Quietly tossing the covers gently off her so she would not wake Jim, Melinda headed to the kitchen. She prayed that the cause for the crash was not a robber, but above that, not a ghost.

She reached the kitchen, having picked up a baseball bat in her journey. She flicked the light on and found a man with a brown leather coat and a hat that matched somewhat. He turned around when the light was turned on and Melinda noticed that he had a bright shirt that looked like a cross between neon yellow and a neon puck green.

"Hay didn't think you would be up yet." The man said as he put the half-eaten apple down on the counter.

"Who are you?" Melinda asked, "Are you a ghost?"

"Far from, sweetie." He said, "You can put the bat down."

Melinda still did not trust him, but she put the bat down anyway, though she stayed close to it.

"The name's Whistler." He told her. "And you are Melinda Gordon. A newly wed wife who can see and speak with the dead. You moved to this fine town of Grandview not too long ago, and you own an antique store. Your mother and grandmother have he same gift as you, and your father left when you were young. You are married to Jim Clancy, a paramedic. You recently lost your friend Andrea Moreno because of a plane that crashed. You are now friends with a widow named Delia Banks, who has a son named Ned. You visit a professor at the Rockland University named Rick Payne, who has him-self recently learned of your gift. Did I forget something?"

"Who are you?" Melinda asked frightened by how much this person knew and how everything was true.

"I told you, my name is Whistler." He replied. "Actually my real name can only be pronounced by dolphins so everyone calls me Whistler."

"How did you know all that stuff about me?"

"The Powers that Be told me all about you. They want me to get you to do something for them."

"The Powers that Be?" Melinda asked.

"Yes, they kind of control everything that happens, and they sent me to get you to help them with something." Whistler explained. He picked up an orange and started tossing it around and letting roll down his arm back into the bowl of fruit.

"Do they want me to help you with your fashion sense?" Melinda asked. She did not mean to sound rude, just his clothes were terrible.

Whistler laughed a little, "Funny, but no."

"Then what?" Melinda asked him.

"The Power's champions are not doing their jobs because they have lost friends and loved ones." Whistler explained. "They want you to help these people deal with their friend's deaths."

"Why should I believe you?" Melinda asked.

"Because, these guys you need to help have stopped the world from ending more then anyone really cares to count, and now they might not be able to stop the next apocalypse because of the grief that they have." Whistler told her simply.

"How will I know who these people are? Where will I find them?" Melinda asked.

"Don't worry kid; I will be with you every step of the way to help you with that." Whistler told her. "Okay not _every_ step of the way, but you get my point right?"

"Kind of…" Melinda replied. "So you want me to help complete strangers, you could very well be in a different country, with people they have lost."

"Yup, but they are all here in the United States of America." Whistler told her. "You will be visiting Los Angeles and Cleveland mostly, but not exclusively."

"I might not have enough money for the plane trips." Melinda told Whistler, "Besides, what about my work? What about the people who will need me here? What about my husband?"

"It will all be taken care of." Whistler told her. "The Powers will take care of flight plans, you can take Jim with you, and you have Delia to run the shop."

"What about the people who need me here?" Melinda asked him again.

"They can wait."

"No they can't."

"Do you want to help the people who save the world or a person in this town?" Whistler asked her. "There is no town with out the world."

"Fine, I will do this thing for the Powers the Be." Melinda told him, "When do we leave, and where do we go?"

"Not sure yet." Whistler told her. "I will be back soon with that info. They just needed to know if you were in first."


	2. Meeting Kendra Young

**A/N:** No one had made a suggestion when I began writing this chapter so by the hat's command it is… Kendra! Also I know the chapter will be a bit short and seem rushed, I am sorry for that.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

**Reader Help:** You know the drill. Who do you want to see Melinda help next?

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2:**

Melinda woke the morning of February 10 to the ringing of her alarm clock. She lifted her head and saw that the time was five in the morning.

"Honey, it is Saturday why is the clock ringing?" Jim asked sleepily next to her.

Melinda made to turn it off but nothing happened.

"I can't turn it off." Melinda told him.

"Is it one of your ghosts?" Jim asked her.

The ringing suddenly stopped and a voice said, "No, even better. Pack your bags you guys are going to Cleveland."

"Whistler?" Melinda asked as she turned the night lamp one. Sure enough, there stood Whistler in all his non-fashion sense glory.

"Is that the guy you were talking about the other week?" Jim asked seeing him.

"That would be me." Whistler replied.

"What are you doing here?" Melinda asked. She looked back at the clock and saw the time again. "And at five in the morning?"

"I came to tell you where you are needed now you two get out of bed and pack." Whistler said. "Hurry, I will down stairs."

It took an hour and a half for Melinda and Jim to get down stairs, of course, they had to pack and shower. When they got down it was to find Whistler trying to figure out how to work the washing machine.

"What are you doing?" Jim asked.

Whistler turned around suddenly at the sound of Jim's voice. "Ay, wondering what was taking so long. Do you have everything?"

"I think so." Melinda replied. "How long are we going to be gone?"

"Depends on how long it takes you." Whistler replied.

"Who will I be helping?" Melinda asked.

"Her name is Kendra Young." Whistler explained. "She died back in 1998 at Sunnydale High School. Also, she was something called a slayer."

"What's that, a stripper?" Jim asked.

"No, it is a warrior of light." Whistler replied. "There used to be one slayer in every generation, a female. When one died another was called. They fight vampire, demons, you get the point right?"

"I think so." Melinda said. "Are you saying that the people I need to help know about ghosts?"

"And some. They fight vampires, demons, and warlocks on a daily basis. You might even meet a witch or two." Whistler replied. "The people who are grieving Kendra the most as Buffy Summers, Xander Harris, and Rupert Giles."

"Okay, so when do we leave?" Jim asked.

"Right now." Whistler replied with a smile.

Melinda suddenly found herself feeling very light headed, the world around spun at an alarming rate. Just as she thought she was going to pass out everything came to an abrupt stop. Melinda looked around taking in her new surroundings and found she was outside a beautiful brick building. It had ivy climbing up the walls and looked old. A sign on the lawn named the place "The Sunnydale Memorial Girls School."

Jim leaned over to her and asked, "Where are we, and how did we get here?"

"I have no idea." Melinda replied. All of a sudden, a bunch of girls, all different ages, came running out and onto the lawn. They all had sweats on and carried a long wooden poll. A short blonde-haired woman in jeans and a tank top followed at the slower pace behind them.

"Who are you?" A Jamaican woman with a long braid of dark brown hair asked.

"I am Melinda Gordon; this is my husband Jim Clancy. I was wondering where I could find Buffy Summers, Xander Harris, or Rupert Giles." Melinda told her.

Jim leaned over again and whispered, "Honey, nobody is there."

"What?" Melinda asked him looking between him and the woman.

"My name is Kendra Young." The woman said. "I was told you were coming."

"Kendra." Melinda said simply.

"Buffy is the blonde teaching the class just over there." Kendra pointed to the group that had recently come out side.

"What about Xander Harris and Rupert Giles?" Melinda asked.

"Xander is inside, and Giles is in his office. They are some of the co-owners of this place." Kendra explained.

"Honey?" Jim asked.

"It is Kendra." Melinda told him.

"And?"

"Can we talk to Xander and Rupert first?" Melinda asked Kendra.

"Of course." Kendra replied. "Also, it is just Giles."

Kendra showed Melinda and Jim into the school and went with them to the front desk. After a half hour wait Melinda and Jim were finally able to talk to Giles and Xander in Giles's office.

The room was filled with bookcases and old texts.

"Hello, how may we help you?" An elderly British man asked.

While waiting Kendra had told Melinda, who had then repeated everything for Jim, about Giles and Xander.

"Mr. Giles, and Mr. Harris, correct?" Melinda asked.

"Yes, and you two are Jim Clancy and Melinda Gordon, correct?" Giles asked.

"Yes, it is a pleasure to meet you." Melinda said as she shook their hands. "Did you know a woman named Kendra Young?"

At the mention of Kendra, both men's faces turned to ones of grief and love lost.

Giles spoke first, "Yes, she died a long time ago. Why do you ask?"

Melinda looked to her husband then back at the two men, "It would be better if we could speak with Buffy Summers as well. Do you think that can be arranged?"

"Of course, I can get Faith to take Buffy's class." Xander said as he touched an intercom button on Giles's desk. "Faith, do you think you can get Buffy to come up here?"

"Sure, X, you want me to take her class?" The woman on the other end asked.

"You bet." Xander replied.

A couple of minutes later, Buffy walked in, "What is it?"

"This is Melinda Gordon and her husband Jim Clancy." Giles said, "They are here to, I assume, talk about Kendra."

Buffy looked at Melinda and Jim before asking, "What about?"

Melinda could tell the woman was a snob, and that was putting it politely. She was never one to make sudden judgments, but she just did not like the way Buffy acted as if she was the center of the world and nothing but her mattered.

"How did she die?" Melinda asked.

Xander, Giles, and Buffy all looked at each other then back at Melinda and Jim. Just as Buffy was about to replied Melinda jumped in, "Tell the truth, we know about what you do. That you fight the paranormal."

The three all looked at each other again before Buffy replied, "A woman named Drusilla sliced her throat open. She bled to death."

"A vampire." Kendra supplied.

"Was Drusilla a vampire?" Melinda asked.

"Yes, how did you know?" Giles asked.

"Kendra just told me." Melinda replied simply.

The three members of the Scooby gang looked at each other.

"That is crazy, she is dead." Xander stated.

"I know." Melinda said. "You see, I can talk to the dead and I can see them. A man named Whistler came to me from the Powers that Be and asked me to come here and help you with her death."

"Whistler, of course." Buffy said, "I am really starting to hate him."

"Tell them that it was my time." Kendra said.

"It was her time." Melinda told them.

"There was nothing they could do." Kendra said.

"You couldn't do anything."

"It wasn't fun being dead at first, but it got better."

"She says that it wasn't fun being dead at first, but that it got better." Melinda said.

Buffy smiled at the comment remembering when she had died.

"Tell Xander, that he can't save every slayer." Kendra said.

"She wants me to tell Xander that you can't save every slayer."

Xander hung his head with a slight smile.

"Tell Buffy, I am sorry for what I did to Angel."

"She is sorry for what she did to Angel." Melinda said.

Buffy smiled, "Tell her I know."

"You just did." Melinda told her.

Buffy smiled again and choke back a slight sob.

"Tell Giles, the best watcher is the unique one." Kendra told her.

"She says that the best watcher is the unique one." Melinda told Giles.

Giles just smiled and mouthed what looked like "I know".

"Tell them not to worry about me." Kendra said as she saw a light near the old globe.

"She says not to worry about her." Melinda told them.

At that, Buffy burst into tears.

"Do I just…?" Kendra asked.

"Yes." Melinda replied. "She sees the light."

Kendra walked towards it; right before she entered, she turned back, "Thank you. Tell them I will miss them, but not to worry. I am a slayer after all." With that, Kendra disappeared into the light.

"She says that she will miss you, but not to worry. That she is a slayer after all." Melinda told them once she had gone.

"Is she…?" Giles tried to ask as Buffy cried.

"Yes."


	3. Meeting Allen Francis Doyle

**Chapter 3:**

**A/N:** And the next one is Doyle! Have fun, and remember to review! Also I think I should mention this now so people do not hate me too much. There will be Buffy bashing. I find she comes off as a bitch in the show, thinking the world revolves around her since she is the slayer. I hate it, and I hate her. I am sorry for Buffy lovers.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing!

**Reader Help:** Who do you want to see Melinda help next?

**

* * *

Chapter 3: **

_"Is she…?" Giles tried to ask as Buffy cried._

_"Yes." Melinda replied._

"Good job, kiddo. One down as they say." Whistler suddenly said.

Xander, and Giles jumped at seeing Whistler standing there.

"What next?" Jim asked the demon.

"Allen Francis Doyle, if you must know." Whistler replied simply. "He was a good friend of mine, so you better do him justice."

"And who needs our other help?" Melinda asked.

"Angel, or Angelus, or even Liam."

"You don't know?" Jim asked skeptically.

"No I do know, they are the same person, or vampire is more correct." Whistler stated.

"Angel?" Buffy asked while trying to regain to bitch composer.

"Yah, Angel." Whistler replied, "Just so you know you will be seeing him a bit. He is a vampire with a soul and is very important to the powers."

"I think we have it." Jim replied as he placed a kiss of Melinda's forehead.

"Good, he is hiding out in the Hyperion Hotel in Los Angeles, room 212." Whistler stated before things started getting blurry.

The next thing Jim and Melinda knew they were standing in the lobby of a beautifully decorated hotel. A black man stood behind the reception desk, he was talking with a teenage boy.

"Hi, we are looking for Angel." Melinda said once they had approached the desk.

"We were told he was in room 212, is it alright if we go straight up?" Jim asked.

The boy went on edge at the deep knowledge they had.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"Conner." The black man whispered sounding angry.

"It is okay." Melinda said, "I am Melinda Gordon and this is my husband Jim Clancy."

"Charles Gunn, though it is just Gunn." The black man said, "And this is Angel's son, Connor."

Jim leaned over and whispered to Melinda, "I didn't know vampires could have kids."

"No one did, but there was a prophecy." Connor stated. "Sorry, both my parents are vampires it comes with the parents."

"Oh." Jim said dumb founded.

"How did you know Angel was a vampire?" Gunn asked.

"A demon working with the Powers that Be told us." Melinda told them.

"Stinking powers." A British male voice said behind them. "Why do you need to see the poofster?"

"That is Spike." Gunn said. "Where is Illyria?"

"Still out." Spike replied simply. "So?"

"Just tell them." An Irish male said.

"Just tell them what?" Melinda asked.

Gunn, Connor, and Spike all looked at her as if she was crazy.

"She can talk to ghosts as well as see them." Jim explained.

"Tell them, they will understand." The Irish man told her.

"But what do you want me to tell them?" Melinda asked.

A man came walking down the stairs in the lobby.

"Angel, mate, you might want to talk to the bird here." Spike told the newly arrived man.

"Can I help you?" Angel asked Melinda and Jim.

"Tell him, Angel, tell him I am okay." Irish said again.

"Angel?" Melinda asked.

"Yes." Angel said to her.

Melinda jumped at the sound. "You, you are Angel?" She asked.

"Yes, is there something I can do for you?"

"Um, yes." Melinda told him, "Did you know someone named Allen Francis Doyle?"

"Doyle." Angel said, "Yah, why?"

"I, um, I can talk to ghosts and see them. I was told to help you get over his death." Melinda told the vampire.

"Told, by who?" Connor asked.

"A demon named Whistler." Melinda replied.

"Whistler, then why did he ask you to do that?" Angel asked as if the name explained everything.

Melinda looked to Jim for support for saying, "Because he, and the Powers that Be, are worried about all the loose you have suffered."

"Good job, darling." Irish said.

"Who are you?" Melinda asked him getting a little annoyed.

"Doyle." Irish told her simply.

"So you are Doyle, why could you not have said that in the first place?" Melinda asked.

"I was getting bored of doing nothing." Doyle replied. "You might want to stop chatting with me, though, they think you a little nutty."

"Sorry." Melinda told the dead Irish man. "He is here." She then said to the group assembled. "Was he very talkative when he was alive?"

"Yes." Angel replied with a sad smile.

"It will give you pleasure to know that hasn't changed." Melinda stated which made Angel smile happily.

"Why hasn't he crossed or gone to hell?" Spike asked, "I remember when I was a bloody ghost, not fun let me tell you, they really wanted me gone."

"You were a ghost?" Jim asked surprised.

"Comes with destroying a town to save the world and wearing a bloody amulet when doing it." Spike replied.

"Tell him to shut up." Doyle told her.

"Um, Doyle wants me to tell you to "shut up"" Melinda said using air quotes on shut up.

"Yah, well you can tell him to stick it." Spike shot back.

"You just did." Melinda said. "He can hear and see you but you can not hear and see him."

"Good thing, not sure I want to meet this little one of Angel's followers." Spike stated taking a seat on a chair.

"Tell him he did." Doyle said, "When he was torturing Angel for the Gem of Amara."

"He says you had, when you were torturing Angel for the Gem of Amara." Melinda relayed.

"Really, I don't remember that, oh well." Spike said.

"So let me get this straight, this Doyle guy is in this building, we just can not see or hear him." Gunn stated.

"Yes." Jim answered, "I had a similar reaction when Melinda told me of her gift."

"Good." Gunn said.

"Well he did talk a lot so not hearing him is alright." Angel joked.

"Ha, ha, ha." Doyle said dryly from where he stood next to a wall.

"How has he been?" Angel asked.

"Bored out of my skull with no whiskey here." Doyle replied before nodding to Melinda to let them know.

"He says he is bored because there is no whiskey in the afterlife." Melinda said.

Angel gave a half hearted laugh at the comment. "He always loved his alcohol. Celebrated a trip to the mailbox with a drink at the pub."

Everyone laughed at that comment.

"Tell them it is alright other then that." Doyle said.

"He says it is nice other then that."

"Good." Angel said smiling.

"Has he seen Cordy?" Connor asked.

Melinda looked to Doyle, but he didn't say anything.

"He isn't answering." Melinda told the boy.

"It should have been me." Angel said suddenly.

"No, you were the almighty champion Angel, the powers needed you. I did what I had to." Doyle said. He looked to Melinda nodding for her to tell him.

"He says that you were the champion and that the powers needed you and that he did what he had to." Melinda told him.

"It still should have been me." Angel said.

"No man, everything happens for a reason. Jasmine was right about that one thing." Gunn said.

"I am not that broody, am I? Spike asked.

"No." Connor replied.

"Good, because that was my only fear when I got my bloody soul." Spike commented.

"Tell Angel that everything will be alright." Doyle said.

"He says everything will be alright." Melinda told them.

"Tell them to have a drink or some at the pub for me." Doyle said.

"He wants you to have a drink or 'some' at the pub for him." Melinda told them.

This got Angel smiling, a half hearted one but a smile none the less.

"Do you see it?" Melinda asked Doyle.

"What, that bright shiny thing that I wished I saw when having a vision?" Doyle asked. "Yah."

"Is there anything else you want me to tell them?" Melinda asked as Doyle had already started walking towards the light.

"I was never one for goodbyes." Doyle told her but nodded for her to tell everyone.

"He sees the light." Melinda explained. "He wants me to tell you he was never one for goodbyes."

Angel smiled completely at the memory of his fallen friend.

As Melinda watched Doyle disappear she heard him yell out.

"He said he had seen Cordy, but you will have to deal with her later." Melinda told them after she whipped a tear away from her cheek.


	4. Meeting Tara McClay

**A/N:** Tara McClay everyone! I cried while I wrote this. Enjoy, and please review!

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing!

**Reader Help:** Who do you want to see Melinda help next?

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4:**

"He said he had seen Cordy, but you will have to deal with her later." Melinda told them after she whipped a tear away from her cheek.

"Good job, sweet heart." Whistler said suddenly from where he stood by the staircase.

"Whistler." Angel said in greeting.

"Hello, Angel." Whistler said.

"Where to next?" Jim asked.

"You are going back to Cleveland." Whistler started, "A young witch by the name of Tara McClay was shot and killed back in Sunnydale before the town was destroyed. Her lover, Willow Rosenberg, will need your help."

"Willow Rosenberg got it." Melinda said nodding her head.

"Also as a side note, after Tara was killed Willow tried to destroy the world." Whistler commented, "See you later."

"What?" Melinda asked. She never got her answer as the room began to spin; when it stopped, she was standing in the lobby of the Sunnydale Memorial School for Girls.

"Hello." The blonde woman behind the desk greeted, "Whistler told me to send you straight to Willow."

"That would be great." Jim told her.

"Go up to the third floor, first door on the left of the stairs." She told them.

"Thank you." Jim said as they left to find Willow.

He and Melinda walked up the stairs and into the office room, the woman told them to head for.

"Willow Rosenberg?" Melinda asked the red head behind the desk.

Her head flew up to look them over, "Yes."

"My name is Melinda, and this is my husband Jim-" Melinda began to say.

"I know. Giles, Buffy, and Xander told me who you were. I also read your mind." Willow told them. "You are here about Tara, right?"

"Yes, actually." Melinda said.

"Okay, so where is she?" Willow asked, "I am sorry, I have this important meeting I need to get to soon, and I am not a bitch. Okay, I was when I tried to end the world and when I was a vampire, but not when I was a ghost. On the other hand, was I? I did not find I was a bitch when I was a ghost. Sorry, I ramble a lot."

"It is okay." Melinda told her.

Jim walked over to look at the books along the wall.

"Hi, sorry I am late." The blonde woman from the desk down stairs said coming into the room.

"Is that her presence I fell?" Willow asked.

Melinda looked to the blonde-haired woman who simply nodded with something of a shy smile.

"Yes." Melinda said. "She was the one who told us where to find you."

"That was my Tara." Willow said with a sad smile.

"That… that was… wasn't me." Tara told Melinda.

"What?"

"I… I… just appeared there… so you… you would know who I am." Tara explained.

"She said it wasn't really her down stairs." Melinda said filling Willow in.

"Okay, because I was afraid I would have to get Vi to do bathroom again. It really is terrible that she broke her arm and leg in the last apocalypse. Still recovering. Next one is scheduled for next Thursday even, shame she will miss it." Willow said. "Rambling again, right?"

"Yup." Jim told her still looking at the books. He was flipping through a book on magical healing.

"So, you just tell me some last words that will help me deal with Tara's death, right?" Willow asked.

"Um, yah actually." Melinda said.

"Okay, so hopefully not a First repeat or a Warren repeat." Willow stated. "And go, sorry again, my meeting about the apocalypse is in ten minutes, and knowing Whistler, you have a lot of people to help."

"Probably." Melinda commented.

"Tell… tell her that she is strong… strong like an Amazon." Tara said.

"She says that you are strong like an Amazon." Melinda told Willow.

"She always said that." Willow commented a smile forming on her lips.

"And that we were happy." Tara continued.

"She says that you were both happy."

"That despite our fight, we were happy and in love." Tara said.

"She says that despite your fight you were both happy and in love."

"That it was just my time. The universe has a vicious cycle about it." Tara said.

"She says that it was her time, and that the universe has a vicious cycle to it."

"I was meant to die, and if I didn't there, the angle of death would keep trying to get me until I did die."

"She says that she was meant to die. That if she hadn't the angel of death would keep trying to gather her soul until she did die." Melinda said.

"It was better that I died then." Tara told her.

"She says that it was better that she died when she had." Melinda said.

"It made her even stronger."

"She said it made you even stronger." Melinda told the red witch who had begun to cry.

"Made her stronger then an Amazon. Made her strong like a slayer." Tara said smiling.

"She said it made you stronger then an Amazon, made you strong like a slayer." Melinda said beginning to cry herself.

Tara had begun to glow. Her blonde hair blew with an invisible breeze and her entire body glowed.

"What?" Melinda asked seeing this; she had never seen it happen before.

"I am not meant to cross over." Tara told her, "I am going to ascend, become a Higher Being. You met Doyle; he was a conduit for the powers. I am to become one."

"What is happening?" Willow asked, "I can feel a ton of power."

"Tara said she wasn't crossing over that she is ascending, becoming one of the powers." Melinda said.

Jim looked over at his wife amazed and in shock.

The whole room glowed; even Willow and Jim saw it. They even saw Tara for a second before she vanished in the light.

"Tara, I love you." Willow whispered letting her tears flow full force.

"I know." Tara whispered down. Everyone heard her voice, which now sounded like stardust and wind chimes. "I love you too."


End file.
